Big Brother Africa 5 (David34)
Big Brother Africa 5 (also known as Big Brother Africa: All-Stars) is the third fan fiction written by David34. Twists *'Power Houseguest :' Each week untill Week 10 a houseguest or houseguests would be known as the Power houseguest(s), depending on the week, the houseguest(s) would be required to influence the Big Brother game in a way that was never seen before. '' '' *'Returning Players': 17 houseguests from the four previous seasons will return to the Big Brother house for another shot at the $300,000 prize. *'No Jury': For the first time since the Jury was introduced in Big Brother Africa 1, Africa will vote for the winner of the season *'Final Three': Due to the fact that Africa will be voting on a winner, the final vote will come down to three HouseGuests rather than two. Houseguests Houseguests House Polls Power Houseguest Voting history Weekly Summary Week 1 The fifth season of Big Brother began with the sixteen houseguests from the four previous seasons will return to the Big Brother house for another shot at the $300,000 prize. Kungawo, announces a new twist call the Power Houseguest which Each week until Week 10, a houseguest or houseguests would be known as the Power houseguest(s), depending on the week, the houseguest(s) would be required to influence the Big Brother game in a way that has never been seen". Kungawo announces that Africa has already picked the power houseguest for this week and Big Brother will announce it later before the nomination ceremony. Motogusinile won the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "Home is Where the Answer Is". Big Brother announces that Africa has chosen Ejo to became the first power houseguest for this week. Big Brother announces that Ejo will have the power to nominate someone to be on the block every week until that person is evicted. Ejo pick Djanina to be on the block every week until she is evicted. Motogusinile nominated Rebekkah for eviction. In the power of veto competition, Motogusinile, Rebekkah, Djanina, Somadina, Gouta, and Fenyang were chosen to play. The challenge, "The Numbers Don't Lie" was won by Djanina. Djanina uses the Power of Veto on herself. Motogusinile names Tabansi as the replacement. Final nominees are Tabansi and Rebekkah. In an 8-6 vote, Tabansi was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 5. Week 2 Kengi won the head of household competition in the second challenge of the summer ""Steel Cage Match"". Big Brother announces that Africa has chosen Michelle to became the first power houseguest for this week. Big Brother announces that Michelle will have the power to block three houseguests from voting in the next eviction. Michelle blocked Ejo, Motogusinile, and Somadina from voting. Kengi nominates Adongo and Due to Ejo choosing Djanina to nominated every week until she is evicted. In the power of veto competition Kengi, Adongo, Djanina, Adwin, Fenyang, and Kwaku were chosen to play. The challenge, "Me Want Veto" was won by Kengi. Kengi uses the power of veto on Djanina. Kengi names Gouta as the replacement. Final nominees are Gouta and Adongo . In an 6-4 vote, Adongo was voted to be evicted from the Big Brother Africa 5. Category:Fanon